


Lose Yourself to Dance

by OhVena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: Reader is absolutely positive Loki has killer dance moves that he’s been keeping from everyone and she’s dying to see them.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lose Yourself to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an interview where Tom got asked what kind of music Loki would be into. So that got me thinking.   
> Here’s the playlist: [ Mischief ](https://twitter.com/zoaxert/status/1198017418485993472?s=20)  
> As for his dancing, I’m thinking he has similar dance moves to Tom when he’s not ballroom dancing. Watch him dancing in Korea if you’re curious! I can also see him quickly picking up choreography as well.

It was quiet in the Stark Tower. The Avengers had gone off on a mission, leaving Loki and (Y/N) behind under Jarvis’ care. Loki was on house arrest while (Y/N) was being disciplined for disobeying orders once again.

Loki was sitting across from her reading a novel, seemingly immersed in the story. Words hadn’t been exchanged since they had situated themselves in the sitting room. The clocks ticking is all that could be heard.

(Y/N) sighed loudly for the fifth time, eyes drifting over to watch Loki once more. He had been ignoring her obvious attempts to get his attention but she was anything if not persistent. Satisfaction entered her features as she noticed his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

She grinned as he begrudgingly addressed her, “Speak. What is it you want?”

“Let’s do something fun!”

“I doubt your definition of fun aligns with mine.”

“Dancing.”

“Pardon?”

“Let’s dance.”

Eyebrows raised in surprise, he finally glanced up at her. “You want to dance? With me?”

“Yeah, I just know you’ve been holding out on me. You have such light feet and finesse from years of training that I’m absolutely positive it transfers into some wicked dance moves!”

“Asgard holds various balls that I’ve attended. I am well acquainted with the steps if you wish for me to instruct you,” he offered. The royal palace held various events that the two princes were forced to attend. Loki and Thor were instructed from a young age on proper etiquette as well as how to lead in ballroom dancing. Loki had been their instructor’s favorite due to the way he presented himself. Lady Audhild would often reprimand Thor for his brutish behavior and crude dancing.

“I’ll take you up on that offer sometime but that’s not the dancing I had in mind.”

Loki looked at her unsurely, “You mean Midgardian dancing.” There would often be dancing after the warrior’s banquet but Loki rather enjoyed watching them trip over each other in their drunken stupor than join them.

“Not necessarily. Here, I’ll show you! Just follow my lead!” she replied excitedly, standing up to take his hand.

Dragging him to the middle of the room, she laughed at his tense posture. “Relax babe, just trust me on this. Do you still have the playlist we made?”

“Yes”, he replied with amusement as he remembered her utter shock when he told her he didn’t listen to Midgardian music. _Music transcends language and realms_ , she had told him before dedicating an entire day to finding music he enjoyed.

“Jarvis, play the playlist! Now, just let your body feel the beat of the song. Don’t force yourself.”

(Y/N) stepped back from him and lightly swung her hips back and forth to the music. Loki followed her lead by stepping from side to side. As the beat picked up so did his steps, moving his arms along.

She grinned at him as they moved along together. Mirth colored his irises as he gained confidence and added his hips, moving his feet with precision.

(Y/N) slowed her steps to gape at his dancing. The way he moved was enticing. Was she supposed to believe that he’d never danced like this before? He looked like he was enjoying himself as he lost himself to the beat. He’d be a hit at the club if he ever attended one.

When the song changed to _Don’t Stop Me Now_ by Queen, he looked up at her with an impish smile.

“That look screams trouble babe… Babe?!”

Loki grabbed her hands and pressed her flush against him. He moved their bodies to the beat before he swung her forward and back, picking her up after and spinning her around.

(Y/N) shrieked in glee and clung on to him. She was thrilled to see his eyes alight and hear his laughter. It wasn’t every day that he looked so carefree. She should get him to dance more often.

The moment was cut short by Tony’s shocked voice, “What the hell is going on?”

Holding on to each other they looked over to see the rest of the Avengers watching in various degrees of confusion and amusement. The latter applying more to Thor.

“Brother! I did not know you and Lady (Y/N) enjoyed such a pastime!”

“Yes, well I’ve always been the better dancer.”

“You must be joking, brother.”

“Would you like to test your claim? I’m sure Lady Audhild would beg to differ.”

“I really wouldn’t, Thor. This is a battle you won’t win”, (Y/N) replied proudly as she held Loki’s hand while Loki looked on in smugness.

Thor looked between them with a forced smile. “I’m sure if you just saw my moves Lady (Y/N)-”

Ignoring Thors protests, she dragged Loki to her room, “Let’s go, babe, I need to see those hips swing again. You’ve done it now.”

Silence filled the room as they stared at the space that had been occupied by the couple.

“What did I just see?” Tony asked again.

“The wiles of youth.”

“Really Rogers?” Tony looked at him unimpressed before shivering at the memory of Loki’s stupidly, happy grin. “Let’s just go debrief.”


End file.
